The roleplay of evolution?
It's just a wierd little idea that's been bouncing around in my head for a few days. . . It starts out as a Nyan Cat roleplay (Just to satisfy thee Nyan Cat freakaziods) and the first two roleplays is weirdos - random roleplays with *le gasp* PLOTS. Then the third one is nyan cat's going into extinction and all the nyan's slowly dieing and it'd be weird because it's supposed to be all random and half the charries are dieing. Then it turns into a high school roleplay for two parts, again unique because both have a plot. The first one would be some random thing then the second would be a plot with a subplot of animal evolution. Then it turns into a Gone roleplay for three parts. Animals having minor dangerous evolutions. The last one would be some random plot with the subplot of the animals suddenly undergoing more evolutions. Then, boom, Pokemon roleplay for two-five parts. In the end, it would be just another plot with a subplot of humans undergoing minor evolutions. Next comes an elemental roleplay for two-five parts. The last would be just another plot with a subplot of humans suddenly undergoing more evolutions. Suddenly, creature roleplay for three-five parts. The second to last part would be another plot with a subplot of the continents moving back together to form Pangera (or something). The last part would be the creatures slowly dieing for various reasons, again dramatic. Then Clan roleplay for three-six parts. In the end, blah blah blah, the Clans all come to peace. Then it's a wolf roleplay for two-six parts. In the end, blah blah blah, the good guys are happy. So . . . Anyone like it? The number of set parts has some room to adjust, and I can probably throw some more types in there. If this is successful in anyway, then, well, this is just a rough draft. I doubt it would actually make it that far, because it suggests a lot of parts. Few plots have been thought of. I'm amazed that I managed to think up something like this at all. You can see were certain charries would need to die, and were you would drop out due to the type of roleplay and maybe come back later. After the pokemon roleplay, there would still be pokemon, but it wouldn't be centered around it. If you have a human charrie in the first type of roleplay, it could probably survive until either the end of the high school roleplay or creature roleplay, depending on the age. There would probably be a year (in the roleplay - not real life. That would take forever . . .) between each kind of roleplay and a few months (Again in the roleplay . . .) between parts. Yea . . . I'll ask any questions about it - If I know the answer. . . So . . . Anyone like the idea so far?